


Open My Eyes, What a Surprise

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those mornings where Sam just wants to stay in and cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open My Eyes, What a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in some vague, less angsty point in the future post-Season 7.
> 
> Written for an SPN kink meme prompt (paraphrased): "Everytime Kevin touches Sam's hair, the older man gets a hard on". This isn't exactly that, but it does have hair-pulling.

Sam figures that it’s going to be one of those lazy, indulgent days, which is perfectly fine by him. The morning has been fruitful and now a nap would be nice, which is why Sam’s decidedly unhappy when he hears the bedsheets rustle. He tightens his arms helpfully, but the warm bundle pressed against his chest wriggles, eventually slipping under and moving away.

“Why?” Sam says. He doesn’t want to open his eyes if he can help it, he can still feel the luring fingers of sleep tugging the edges of his mind. “Come back.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kevin’s voice is still nearby, which is good.

Sam falls back with a sigh, then starts when new weight settles across his upper thighs – Kevin sitting down and making himself comfortable. Hands fit themselves to Sam’s hipbones, cupping the sharp angles there and then sliding up his sides. “What are you doing?” Sam asks.

“Nothing.” Kevin drags his palms across the planes of Sam’s stomach. “Look at you, I could play chess on you.”

Sam hums, relaxing under the touch. “You don’t play chess.”

“But if I did, I could. I’d put the white pieces here—” Sam laughs, stomach jumping when Kevin uses his finger to dot a line across his lower hips, followed by another line, higher towards his chest, “—and the black ones here.” There’s a pause, and then Kevin pokes one of Sam’s pecs. “Boop.”

“Ow!” Sam’s eyes fly open in betrayal, and he rubs himself. “That does hurt, you know.”

Kevin’s smile just gets goofier, and he pushes his hand under Sam’s, stroking the flesh their soothingly. “Even with all this padding?” He looks almost elflike – pale and ethereal – under the sunlight filtered through the curtains. There are times when Sam’s not entirely convinced that Kevin’s real but, funnily enough, it’s in these quiet moments that Kevin can’t be anything _but_ real – he’s so bare and honest that it takes Sam’s breath away.

“I think you’ll find the padding here.” Sam rubs his palm against his stomach, slightly softer now that he’s slowed down a little. “Meh.”

“Nope!” Kevin slides upwards, ass shimming up to rest on Sam’s lower stomach. He rocks there a little, just to prove that Sam can still takes his weight, but now his hands have the reach to slide over Sam’s chest and up to his shoulders. Kevin’s cock is soft and spent from their earlier exertions, and Sam feels a pang of embarrassed delight that Kevin’s apparently doing this simply for the sake of doing it.

“Why do you keep your hair long?” Kevin twirls a loop of Sam’s hair around his finger. “Doesn’t it get in the – I mean, there’s a reason crew cuts are encouraged in the army. Uh – not that you’re a soldier.” He makes a face. “You know what I mean.”

“Don’t know,” Sam admits with a shrug. “I think earlier on I kept it longer because my father didn’t like it that way. Not that I ever thought of it like that at the time. Now it’s just… what I know.”

Kevin rests his hands on either side of Sam’s neck, and then slides them up and into Sam’s mane. “You don’t have to cut it yourself. I know how you feel about other people putting sharp things near your neck, but…” He stops suddenly, eyebrows going up. “Oh.”

“What?” Sam realizes that he’s rubbing his head against Kevin’s hands, and makes himself stop. “What?”

“The Loch Ness monster arises!” Kevin crows, reaching back to cup Sam’s hardening cock. When he laughs, his whole body seems to twist in on itself, as though there’s too much joy to be contained in his slight frame. “Is this a kink? Oh my god, this is a kink!”

“It’s not a – what kink?” Sam frowns. “Don’t you know not to joke about monsters by now?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know what other endearments I’ve given your penis. And I have a lot.” He pauses. “Wait, do you _want_ to know? Hey, kink! Don’t distract me, Sam,” Kevin chides. He pushes a hand more firmly into Sam’s hair, fitting it to the side of his head.

The pressure of Kevin’s hand on his head is nice. Different from a palm on his chest, or stomach, or waist. It’s still intimate but feels closer, like kissing on the mouth or brushing noses, and Sam makes a soft whining sound with Kevin drags the pads of his fingers gently against his scalp.

Without warning, Kevin tightens his fingers and pulls. Sam grunts in shock, eyes going wide and hands flying up to grab a hold of Kevin’s waist. It’s good kind of pain – hot and crisp like something freshly baked – which shoots down Sam’s spine to his cock. Heat floods his groin, and even more so when Kevin gets his other hand into Sam’s hair and works that one as well.

“I must conclude that this is a kink,” Kevin says solemnly. Sam groans when Kevin kisses him, wet and open-mouthed. The hands in his hair are too distracting, though – Sam can’t do more than kiss back blindly and hump the air.

“Want…” Sam whines helplessly at the lack of friction near his dick. “Kevin, Kevin please—”

Sam will never ever doubt Kevin’s resourcefulness. Kevin manages to wriggle down a little, hands never moving from where they’ve got handfuls of Sam’s hair, and slides a thigh between Sam’s legs. Sam chokes at the sudden pressure, and then quickly starts grinding against him, relieved and frustrated with each stutter of his hips.

“Harder?” Kevin asks brightly. He moves his hands to a new patch, and then yanks Sam’s head back.

“God!” Sam gasps, arching up. He swings a leg over Kevin, ignoring the yelp of surprise and trapping him firmly against Sam’s body. A quick shove and they’re rolling over together, Kevin tucked neat and cosy underneath him while Sam humps wildly. He doesn’t even know what part he’s rubbing his cock against, it doesn’t matter because it’s all delicious, it’s all amazing.

In no time Sam’s coming all over them both, messy and glorious. Kevin’s giggles through the end of it, hands finally loosing their hold and coming down to rub Sam’s back.

When Sam pulls back to look at him, Kevin’s eyes are wide with amazement. “Really?” He laughs. “And _you_ wanted to go to sleep.”

Sam selfishly pulls Kevin back against him, no chance for argument this time. “You win that round. This one’s mine.”


End file.
